


[Podfic] Sugar Me Sweet

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Def Leppard - Freeform, Frottage, Leather, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s get started, shall we?” Sherlock says as he sheds his coat. A black, diaphanous shirt hangs loose on his shoulders, clings tight to his abdomen. A pair of studded, leather trousers like a second skin. They complement the curve of his plump arse and emphasize the length of his outrageously long legs. Powerful thighs. Muscular calves and...John’s not entirely sure how Sherlock got himself in them, but he’s not complaining. On the contrary. A bit distracted by the idea of him removing them, honestly. Peeling them off, and he’d have to go slow. May even need a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sugar Me Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sugar Me Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709640) by [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/pseuds/penumbra). 



> Happy birthday, AWKS! I hope you have an awesome day and this is the start of a great year for you.
> 
> (Sorry about the singing - I tried to integrate clips from the song, then tried playing it in the background and both were too jarring to me. So singing it was...)

  
Length: 25:48

  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8qz0mxf5uup7qnk/Sugar+Me+Sweet+by+penumbra.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ddqeuh82wb70vrk/Sugar+Me+Sweet+by+penumbra.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/sugar-me-sweet-by-penumbra))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Pour Some Sugar On Me (acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Wh6tfQGyn8) \- Def Leppard

 


End file.
